


It'll Be Anarchy

by Ameliapll



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detention, F/M, M/M, Multi, mentions of abuse, mentions of emotional manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Hartley Rathaway, Axel Walker, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon are given a detention. Bonds form, and expectations fall.Breakfast club au





	1. 1

Lisa sat in her car, her brother in the back.

“Daddy, I don’t see why I should be here.” She pouted, making sure she didn’t sound too bratty. In the back, Lenny snorted.

“Because you broke the rules, Lise. And got caught. Accept the damn punishment,”

“Don’t,” Lewis said in the tone that made Lisa flinch slightly, “talk to your sister that way. Lisa, go to the damn detention and _don’t_ break the rules again.”

“Okay, daddy! Sorry!” Lisa chirruped, feeling her heart go back to normal. Lewis continued driving, but his fingertips were white with tension.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry, Joe,” Barry whispered.

“Don’t, Barry.” Joe said, his tone furious. “I know you’ve had a hard life with your mother and all, but I thought you grew up better than that.”

“I don’t know what came over me, I was just-“ Joe raised his hand to silent the green-eyed boy.

“Do you know what those are, Bar?” Joe whispered, a tone of shame in his voice. “Barry, those are excuses. Excuses so you don’t feel guilty for what you did to that poor boy.”

Barry looked up at Joe with big eyes. “I know, Joe. But it’s not going to make it go away. At least these excuses let me live with it!” he shouted, getting frustrated.

“Get out of the car, Bar. See you at 5,” Joe said, looking straight ahead. Barry gnawed at his lip, feeling awful.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cisco sat in the car, looking down as his mother lectured him.

“I’m so disappointed with you, Francisco. You’ve really let me...Jesucristo!” she screamed as a taller male walked out in front of her car, causing her to slam on the breaks.

“You’re meant to be smarter than this, Francisco. This won’t happen again. Find a way to study,” she hissed, kissing Cisco’s cheek. As he got out of the car, he glared at Dante who was laughing at him from the back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get out of the car, boy.” dismissed Osgood Rathaway to his son, Hartley.

“I’m sorry, father,” Hartley whispered tentatively.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Osgood slammed his hands on the wheel, “you are a _disgrace_ to this family. You should have heard your mother cry! Do you feel proud of yourself, boy?”

Hartley shook his head, and then, blinking back tears, scrambled out of the car. He tried to put his hand to the window, but his father left without saying goodbye.

He saw Cisco Ramon staring pityingly at him, so he narrowed his eyes, turned on his heels and stalked into the building.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel Walker looked at the people who had come in. Yep, it was going to be an interesting Saturday detention. Along with him, there was Lisa Snart, one of the most popular girls in school; her brother, Leonard, the school’s bad boy; Barry Allen, the golden child who could do no wrong; Cisco Ramon, who made obscure movie references so often Axel felt it was his living, and Hartley Rathaway, who was the snobby son of Osgood and Rachel Rathaway.

“Well, well, well,” Harry Wells, the principal said, entering the room. “Here we are! I want to congratulate you all on being right on time!”

“Excuse me, sir,” Hartley said, putting his hand up, “I think there’s been a mistake. I mean, I know it’s detention and all...but I don’t belong here!” Axel smirked. It would be so easy to mess with him.

“It is now seven-oh-six.  You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here.  To ponder the error of your ways...” Harry waved his hand around. Axel kicked his feet onto the back of Hartley’s seat, nearly kicking him in the head. He smirked at the pretty boy's rapidly tensing shoulders.  _Oh, yes, today would be fun._

“And you may not talk. You will not move from these seats. And you...” he stalked forwards and pushed Hartley’s desk forwards, and motioned for him to move forward. “Will not sleep. Alright, people, we’re gonna try something different today. We are going to write an essay—no less than a thousand words—describing who you think you are to me.”

 “Is this a test?” Leonard asked, amused.  

“And when I say an essay, I mean an essay. I do not mean a single word repeated 1000 times. Is that clear, mr. Walker? Mr. Snart?”

 “Crystal,” Axel drawled, rolling his eyes.

 “Good.” Harry snapped, “And maybe you’ll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you’ll even decide whether or not to return.”  

Cisco raised his hand before standing, “you know, sir. I can answer that question right now. The answer is _no._ No, I would not like to return here, because-“

 “Sit down, Ramon,” Harry said in exasperation.

 “Thank you, sir,” Hartley piped up.  

“Shut up, Rathaway. My office is just across the hall. Any monkey business...is ill-advised. Any questions?” Harry asked, looking at all of them.

 “Yeah, I’ve got just one,” Axel smirked, “does David Singh know that you raid his wardrobe?”  

“I’ll give you the answer, mr. Walker,” scolded Harry, “next Saturday. When you mess with the bull, young man, you get the horns.” He left the room. 

 

“That man,” Axel growled, “is a brownie hound.” 


	2. 2

Everyone was trying to be comfortable. To break the silence, Axel started obnoxiously biting his nails.  

“You keep doing that,” Cisco said in an attempt to be friendly, “And you won’t be hungry for lunch,”  

Hartley suddenly whipped around with wide eyes. Axel had always thought they were brown, but now he realised they were icy blue.

“I know who you are, don’t I?” he questioned suspiciously.  Axel merely smiled at him, before seeing Cisco play with his pens. Barry and Leonard were staring at him, too. Hartley sighed, long-suffering. Lisa rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, golden case reflecting off the lights.

 “Who do you think I am? Who are you? Who are you?” Cisco whispered. He attached the pen to his bottom lip and put the top under his top lip.“I am a walrus,” Cisco looked up and saw the four boys looking at him and laughed nervously.  Leonard and Cisco then began taking their jackets off at the same time. When they noticed, Cisco stopped taking off his jacket, rubbed his hands, and pulled it on as Leonard took it all the way off.

“It’s the shits, huh?” Cisco chuckled. Leonard glared at him and Cisco turned away. 

“Captain Cold,” he muttered, before turning to talk to Barry, who was always nice to him if a little quiet.  Hartley opened his book, beginning to read. Lisa sent a text. Leonard began to sleep. Axel scrunched up his paper and threw it at the back of Hartley’s head. Annoyed when the other male did little other than tense his shoulders, Axel broke into song.  

“I can’t believe this is really happening to me,” Hartley muttered, rolling his eyes.  

“Oh, shit!” Axel shouted, waking Leonard up. The older male shot him a death glare, but Axel remained unfazed. “What if we hafta pee?”

 “Please!” Hartley scoffed in disgust. He couldn’t believe he was here, with these cretins.  

“Well, if you gotta go...” Hartley tried to go back to his book but froze when he heard a zip pull. He wouldn’t... “you gotta go!”


	3. 3

“Oh my God!” Lisa shrieked.

For once, Hartley was on the same page as her.  

“You are not urinating in here!” snapped Leonard.

Axel clutched his heart, “Don’t talk! Don’t talk! It makes it crawl back up!”  “You whip it out,” Hartley threatened, “and you’re dead before the first drop hits the floor!” He whirled around, narrowing his eyes at Axel who merely gasped.  “You’re pretty sexy when you get angry....grr!” he said lowly, winking at Hartley, who went red in anger and whirled around again. Axel turned to Cisco.

“Hey, homeboy.” Cisco looked up, pointing to himself. “Why don’t you close the door, and we’ll get the prom queen over here impregnated?” he tilted his chin at Lisa who scoffed in disgust. The lewd suggestion made Leonard snap.                                                

“Hey! Hey! If I lose my temper, you’re totalled!”  “Oh, man, for real?” Axel said, pretending to shake, blue eyes wide.

“For real,” Leonard said in his coldest tone.

 “Why don’t you just shut up?” Barry suggested to Axel, turning away from Cisco to glare at the prankster, “Nobody here is interested in what you have to say!”  

“Well, hey, sporto!” Axel said, turning his attention to the track star, “What’d you do to get in here? Forget to wash your sports jock?”  

“Uh, excuse me, fellas!” Cisco smiled nervously at the fighting males, “Why don’t we just write our papers?”

“Look,” Lisa said, standing up, “just because you live in here doesn’t give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!”

 “It’s a free country...” Axel whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

 “He’s just going it to get a rise out of you!” Hartley snapped, rolling his eyes. “Just ignore him!” Axel approached Hartley, putting a hand on the back of his neck and causing the shorter male to jump.

 “Sweets, you couldn’t ignore me if you tried.” Hartley flushed angrily, eyes dancing with fury. He whirled around, nudged Cisco and the two began whispering about their science assignment.  “So...so! Are you two boyfriend/boyfriend? Dating? _Lovers?_ Come on, Ramon, level with me. Do you slip him the...hot beef injection?”

 “Go to hell!” Hartley shouted.

“Enough!” Cisco yelled.

 “Hey! What’s going on in there?” Harry yelled, pausing his movie. When he got no reply, he shook his head, returning his focus to the film. “Smug little pricks...” 

Back in the library, Hartley frowned, turning away from Axel. He remembered his families cutting words, the way they’d ensured Hartley knew he wasn’t good enough. He itched to leave, itched to run from the life he’d been granted, but he couldn’t. He clenched and unclenched his fists rhythmically, trying to regain control, but his father’s words burnt in his mind over and over. “Scumbag!” he whispered, unsure of who he was talking about: Axel, his father...or himself.


End file.
